Tak Kuduga, Rupanya
by lime-hornet
Summary: Suatu hari, di kedai Tok Aba. — GemTau
BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

* * *

Mereka bertiga adalah pecahan pertama yang didedikasi dalam analisis robot kuasa.

Pertama petir. Kedua angin. Ketiga tanah.

Emosi yang terwujud dalam bentuk manusia serupa. Memiliki sifat yang sama dengan pemilik aslinya. Namun yang membedakan, hanyalah warna kostum juga perangai. Tentu saja kekuatan masuk, namanya saja mewakili elemen yang mereka kuasai.

Mereka bertiga adalah rival satu sama lain. Seharusnya.

Tapi orang-orang selalu fokus bahwa Tanah tidak ada sangkut pautnya pada hubungan dua pecahannya yang lain. Tanah dianggap sebagai pemimpin yang tidak ada tandingan yang setara. Juga sifatnya yang lebih menjurus Boboiboy yang asli, Tanah dipandang sebagai pemimpin yang seharusnya **sendiri**.

Dimana semua pandangan itu bermula dari datangnya Air dan Api. mereka Berdua lah yang menonjolkan adanya nama 'rival'.

Kadang, Tanah rindu masa mereka yang hanya hidup bertiga.

=oOo=

Tanah sedikit merasakan perbedaannya jauh sebelum Api dan Air ada. Tanah dahulu berevolusi paling terakhir dibanding Taufan dan Halilintar (sebut saja nama evolusi mereka, karena sudah demikian adanya). Dan, Tanah mulai melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari relasinya kepada kedua pecahannya yang lain.

Mereka berdua kompakan untuk membuat _combo_. Mereka berdua sebenarnya memperebutkan untuk menjadi unggul dalam bertarung. Mereka berdua selalu bersama mengatasi bagian yang butuh penanganan serangan fisik, sementara Gempa beraksi paling belakangan setelah lama menjadi pemain belakang.

Sabar.

Sabar saja, karena Gempa tidak boleh terlihat cemburu. Tidak boleh sampai membuat dua pecahannya tidak enak hati. Jangan mempertanyakan kedudukannya dimata Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Hahaha, aku paling suka mengerjai Halilintar! Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang seperi dia ada di negeri ini!"

Taufan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, ketika Gempa membantu mengelap meja kedai. Pecahan mendominasi elemen angin itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada meja bar. Melepas rasa capek karena tadi disuruh mengantar koran.

"Hei, Taufan. Kerjakan hal lain dan jangan menggosip disini," sebat Gempa.

"Halilintar itu sok jaim, sok kuat, padahal aku yakin kalau denganku dia pasti kalah!"

Gempa menghela napasnya. Oh ayolah Taufan, Gempa tidak bisa menilai orang buruk karena Gempa memang tidak mau melakukannya.

"Tapi aku lelah, selalu saja yang dikeluarkan itu antara kau dan Halilintar."

Tangan Gempa berhenti mengelap. Mata emasnya melirik Taufan yang menatap lain—pokoknya bukan kepada Gempa.

"Kau dan Halilintar."

Taufan kembali mengulang penuturannya.

"Aku seakan hanya dianggap pelengkap."

Sisi Taufan yang sedikit Gempa cemburui. Taufan mudah jujur mengungkapkan keraguan hatinya. Saat ingat Angin berevolusi menjadi Taufan, ia pernah meragukan bahwa ia hanya digunakan agar menjadi kuat.

Sebenarnya Taufan menanyakan apakah dia akan berguna dalam timnya nanti. Gempa tidak akan sadar—walau sekarang Gempa sudah mengerti namun tidak bisa memaknainya dalam kata-kata.

"Aku juga bertanya, kenapa manusia seperti Gempa ada di dunia ini."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"… padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat kau cemburu, tapi kau selalu percaya tidak ada perbedaan antara kita."

Sekarang Gempa benar-benar sedikit terpancing oleh topik yang dibawakan Taufan.

"Jadi, kau sengaja membuat kau dekat dengan Halilintar?"

"Kau sama dengan Boboiboy, aku sakit melihatmu."

"Kau membenciku?"

"… kurang lebih."

Gempa tersenyum. Senyum dalam arti, sedikit kecewa dengan kejujuran yang dikatakan Taufan. Tapi itulah yang dikatakan Taufan apa adanya. Apa yang bisa Gempa tepis dari pendapat orang?

"Haha, aku bahkan lebih bingung kenapa aku ada dan seperti ini."

"Taufan…"

"Aku adalah sisi yang menunjukkan kesenangan. Apapun aku harus optimis, berpikir positif—aku berpikir aku seperti itu. Tapi setiap kali aku bicara, aku terlihat seperti orang yang lebih jahat dan mencoreng nama kita semua."

Suasana fajar terganti pagi yang cerah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Semua orang mulai terlihat pada jalanan, melakukan rutinitas paginya.

Dimana Tok Aba, Ochobot, apalagi Halilintar?

Gempa pusing. Dia harus menjawab sesuai hatinya, atau tidak menjawab? Gempa tidak yakin dia bisa menyahut dan ditanggap Taufan adalah kata-kata yang baik.

"Kau terbebani?"

Taufan mengejang dari sandarannya.

"Menurutku, kau adalah sisi dimana menganggap beban Boboiboy harus dikeluarkan agar bisa bersenang-senang. Kau bicara sesuai hatimu tanpa perasaan takut."

"Aku takut. Buktinya aku mundur ketika merasa kita akan kalah melawan robot Ejo Jo."

"Aku juga takut, kok. Sebagai manusia, wajar bukan punya perasaan seperti itu?"

"Aku jahat, Gempa."

"…."

Keadaan kedai sunyi. Gempa terus-menerus bertanya, kapan Halilintar—setidaknya dialah yang pasti—kembali.

"Hee, kalau mau, kita bisa menjadi dekat. Aslinya juga harusnya elemen kita saling berlawanan, dan seharusnya kita adalah rival."

Sejenak Taufan terdiam. Ia menoleh pada Gempa, syok.

Gempa melipat kedua tangannya dengan percaya diri. Tersenyum lembut kepada Taufan.

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkan keluhanmu. Lewat fisik? Bisa! Lewat kata-kata? Enghh… aku kurang yakin."

"HAHAHA!"

Gempa kaget. Taufan angsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Taufan, kalau mau nangis udah nangis aja… aku gak mau mandangin kamu adalah elemen yang harus tiap kesal dan sedih itu, tertawa kok…"

"Uhhh…"

Taufan menitikkan air matanya, tidak sanggup lagi membendung kedua matanya.

Sebenarnya itulah Taufan, punya sisi terbebani untuk selalu dianggap remeh. Elemennya yang tidak terlalu efektif menyerang. Dia yang selalu tertawa dan terlihat tidak peduli, adalah topeng agar ia tidak membebani sekitar dengan perasaan negatifnya. Meski terkadang Taufan berbicara tanpa mengerem, mengatakan apa dalam hatinya.

Kini Gempa percaya, semuanya tidak mengabaikannya. Taufan melihatnya walau dengan cara salah. Taufan berusaha membuatnya iri diam-diam.

"Aku lega, rupanya Taufan bisa melihatku."

Sambilan itu Gempa menepuk pundak Taufan.

=Omake(?)=

"Coklat beli di kota sebelah sana, Halilintar."

"Siap."

Halilintar menerima uang pemberian Tok Aba dan langsung keluar rumah terburu-buru. Menggunakan kekkuatan lari kilatnya, ia nyaris tidak terlihat di jalan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Halilintar kembali sambil membawa pesanan Tok Aba.

"Tok, gelas-gelas kedai banyak yang pecah. Harus beli yang baru."

Tok Aba mengangguk mendengar laporan Ochobot, "Oke, Halilintar. Kali ini belikan gelas-gelas yang seperti milik kedai kita. Mau ditoko mana terserah—"

"Tapi Tok, sebentar lagi aku 'kan sekolah—"

"Jangan tapi-tapi. Sekolah masih lama lagi," potong Ochobot. Halilintar mendesah, lalu melaksanakan tugas yang dititah kepala keluarga.

"Lumayan kerjaanku ringan hari ini, hihi."

"Eh, apa Ochobot?"

"Eh enggak, bos. Jangan pecat saya!"

 **=Finn=**

A/N: AAA I LOVE YOU TWO AAAAA PERSETAN ORANG DEMEN HALITAU, SAYA DEMEN SAMA GEMTAU AAAAA /fangirl/


End file.
